Neutron Star
"An incredibly dense version of the morning star that upgrades much faster and has potential to upgrade twice if aimed correctly." Overview The Neutron Star is the Evolved Reborn version of the Morning Star (soon to be Red Giant) that was released in the Miner's Haven Resurrection update on September 19th, 2017. Its main upgrade beam multiplies ore value by x1.65, while the secondary upgrade beam behind it multiplies ore value by x2, bringing in a total of a x3.3 upgrade for that ore, but this does mean it requires a good amount of accuracy and an Ore Cannon. Ores that hit the main upgrade beam are set on fire for 3 seconds; if not doused, they will be destroyed. The Neutron Star also features a drawback where if the same ore is upgraded by the same Neutron Star too frequently in a short amount of time, the ore may be destroyed. Compared to the Morning Star, it has a x0.05 increase in its multiplier for the main upgrade beam, has an additional upgrade beam, and has triple the conveyor speed. However, it does take up 8 more units of space for its width, forcing the user to use up slightly more space on their building area, and has a higher upgrade cap of $1TVg rather than the $1NvD its predecessor has. See the Cash Suffixes article for clarification on large amounts of money. The fire that this upgrader applies to upgraded ore is a bright white instead of the Morning Star's deep orange. Appearance Unlike its predecessor, the Neutron Star has a white color scheme and the conveyor is decorated with white chunks of neon. The upgrade frame and the body of the upgrader are now mostly light gray slate, and the edges of the upgrade frame are tipped with white neon. Behind the main upgrader is a secondary neon upgrader held up by two beams. The upgrader emits lightning particles and glows a bright white at night. Trivia * In reality, a neutron star is the corpse of what was once a bright burning star. It has a very high density (and therefore, very high gravity) packed with plenty of neutrons. It contains 1.4-2.8 times the mass of the Sun packed into a sphere about 10-20 miles across, and is right on the verge of being a black hole. * In the Layout Update, the Neutron Star, along with the rest of the Star family, received massive nerfs. The Neutron Star's cap was reduced from $1QnV to $1DVg. Many players were extremely upset about this change. * On April 3rd, 2018, the cap for both upgrade beams was buffed to $1TVg. * In an unknown update, the secondary beam's multiplier was buffed from x1.15 to x2. * Stars were nerfed prior to 6/11/18 in two ways: ** The further the ores reached the money cap, the lower the multiplier, making looping take a whole lot more time. ** The stars also received a feature where if ores are upgraded too quickly by the same upgrader, they may be destroyed. This was implemented to combat both exploiters and the drawbridge method. * A bit ago, a bug where you were able to get $inf with this upgrader in a loop. (needs to confirm) * Creator's Note - "I made this item after I watched a super boring documentary in science class and neutron stars were the only cool part. An interesting thing about them is that a spoonful of neutron star material has more mass in it than all the cars in the United States combined. Real heavy stuff." Category:Evolved Reborn Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Upgrader Category:The Resurrection Update Category:Medium Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Rebirth Category:Fire Category:Enchantment Requirement Category:Star